1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt or an anchorage fixture of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat which has a harness more adapted to restrain and protect the young child. The child safety seat can also be easily portable, which allows the caregiver to detach the child safety seat from the anchorage fixture and take it away from the vehicle with the child sitting thereon.
Many available products also have a frame structure that can receive the placement of the child safety seat, such as infant swings, infant strollers and the like. This may permit a versatile use of the child safety seat for transporting the child: for example, the child safety seat can be transferred directly from the vehicle to the stroller frame, without disturbing the child continuously sitting on the child safety seat.
While the current frame structures of the aforementioned products allow convenient placement of the child safety seat, there is still a need for improved designs that can hold the child safety in a more secure manner on the frame structure.